1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separating apparatus, and more particularly, to a sound film adsorption device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the sound product manufacturing process, since the sound films are made by mass production, a great amount of sound films are overlaid for the convenience on delivery after manufactured. Those great-overlaid sound films need separated from each other when proceeding to a next processing step. A prior sound film separating approach is widely manipulated by a manual separation. Nevertheless, since sound film is an extremely thin slice-like object, the manual manipulation is hard to accomplish the individual separation from the sound films. Usually, there is several overlaid sound films found even after separated. Moreover, since the manual manipulation is hard to control a force of touching the sound film, it is possible to invoke the sound film structure easily damaged and affect qualification.